bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Puppy And The Ring!/@comment-15660147-20140102000931
(Here’s my review! It’s pretty lengthy!) Holy fudge guys… This show has had many great moments before, but this has to be the best thing they’ve made in the series! (so far :P) This thing was wowing me all over the place! The humor was stronger and the tone was a little more serious. I can tell they had a lot of fun making it! There should be more specials like this! Heck, there should be more episodes…no, everything like this! XD Season 3 just keeps getting better and better. I really can’t wait for the rest of it to air! It makes me want to watch LOTR again. I did see the first movie “a long long time ago” but not in full. And “it was a long time” so…I don’t really remember it. ^^; I want to see if I can catch more references that were made… Parts I Liked And Other Interesting Moments *OBVIOUSLY SPOILERS!* '-'''When the intro was released as a sneak peek, I couldn’t stop watching it. It was just so cool how it opened up like that with the narration, the map ’n’ everything. I liked how the music alluded to the first eight notes of the theme song instead of having the actual theme song there; it helped create time to give some background. The TV in my dorm’s suite only presents things in standard definition. When I watched the clip on Vimeo, I got to see just how much the quality of the show has increased. It looked gorgeous~! *u* Oh, did anyone else notice the Witch from BPFFA in the portrait in The Wizard’s room? That was a nice little throwback to the previous special. Maybe they’re related…or maybe he likes her? :P *gets bricked* '-'MR. GROUPER WAS SINGING!!! OHMYGOSH YEEEEEEEEES XD And he sounded amazing! Listen to the way he ended his notes! He sounded like a bleeping lounge singer! xD During my first viewing, I was so happy about the fact that he was singing something that I couldn’t pay attention to what he was saying. XD In all of his previous songs, he’s rapping, chanting or singing in a southern accent, he’s never sung anything normally before. It makes me wonder now if in his future songs he will have a different singing style every time to fit the songs. I had a feeling Mr. Grouper was going to sing some where in the beginning of it. When the Night Wizard said he was going to sing a song about how much he dislikes the daytime, I wondered if Mr. Grouper would have a part in it or his own song to rival it since he’s on the opposing side. I loved how Latin music was mixed with Gospel; it’s very fitting for both of the characters if you think about it. There was probably another music style mixed in there with them, I can’t really place it… psychedelic rock maybe? Whatever it was, just the fact that it was all mixed together, that was cool. Molly and Gil have a part in the song too? Even better! '-'I had a feeling Molly and Gil were going to have some trouble getting customers. :P I lol’d when they started flipping out over finally having someone to come there “wa-a-ay.” (I couldn’t resist.) When Gil started drinking out of Molly slushy cup to get them to be their customers, I was like “What the heck? Wasn’t Molly just drinking out of that?” xD Even Molly’s face was sort of like “Um, Gilly, this is mine…” *I enjoyed the Lobster Soldiers and their “poor sense of direction”. XD I loved how they chanted every action they did and how easily side-tracked they got. And that one soldier who kept calling out…xD *The female soldier caught me off guard. (Ha, that wasn’t intentional at first) I wonder where she went in later scenes…guess she tucked her hair in her helmet. *“Bubble Puppy, that doesn’t belong to you…” *When the Night Wizard was talking to the lead soldier all nicely and suddenly got serious, whoa. o.o '-'I lol’d when Gil was trying to get away from the wild animals, but kept runni-I mean ''swimming into more of them. '-'''OONA WAS SINGING!!! I’ve been waiting to hear Tori sing something by herself this Season. 8D It sounded like she may have gotten a little too close to the mic during the low note in the beginning of the song or maybe just struggled to hit the low note, but I think she did fine. Yeah, she’s not as controlled as the others but maybe she’ll get better as the show goes on. I still hope we can hear more from her. ^_^ The Flutter Guppies song sounds a bit different in the special compared to the commercial I first heard it in. I liked it a lot more when I watched it in the special, I don’t know why, I wonder if the commercial versions weren’t part of the final versions or the way that they were shorted altered the way they sounded. I dunno… I loved the wild animals rockin’ out on their custom made instruments. :D That Buck was killin’ it on the drums! xD And that head-banging bunny, ha! xD '-'“I can’t get a signal!” too relatable. xD I find it funny that the characters use flip phones. You’d expect them to pull out something like a smartphone with all these iPhones being bought nowadays. I have a flip phone myself, lol. *That snow kitty looked more like a fox to me… *Gil honking the polar bear’s nose reminded me of something you’d seen in older cartoons. I pretty sure I’ve seen something like that in ''Looney Tunes ''or ''Tom and Jerry somewhere. XD *When they all run through that pile of snow and their silhouettes showed up one after another. xD *I like how some things and places were still in Flash form despite the special not being a recess story. I always loved how the show did that in general. I thought it was pretty cool (you should have seen that coming) to have Goby’s polar bear form in 2D instead of 3D like he is. '-'''GOBY SINGIN’!!! 8D Thanks to the power of the internet, I was already able so hear what Marliek’s singing sounded like, but I still wanted to hear him sing as Goby. I want to hear more from him too. '-'Gil starting the avalanche. Oh Gil… xD *I not only love how 2D and 3D are in the show, but how they interact with each other as well. When they were coming down the mountain, I noticed how Molly and Gil’s animation frame rate slowed down a bit to interact better with Goby’s polar bear form…or maybe it just looked like it. '-'The soldiers luring Bubble Puppy with the Bubble Bites. XD '-'The tone here is really nice; I like the way Gil approached the Lobster Soldiers and 'demanded 'for them to give Bubble Puppy back. *”YOU SHALL NOT PASS!” That epic moment speaks for itself. I kind of wish Nick didn’t spoil it during the commercial break where the special premired… *Oh snap, the bridge broke, Molly! Gil! Use your flippers! You can make it-NOOOOOOOOOOO! >.< *Go, Bubble Puppy! Get to the castle! Before it’s too laaaaaaaaaate! >.< '-'Oh, Mushrooms. How convenient. '-''' Eenie meenie minie moe: the best way to make decisions. xD '-'''The Night Wizard threw on his shades. Things are gettin’ serious! :O '-'Raoul! Wake up you fool! XD '-'The “stars” that were actually bat eyes. xD '-'“Sleep, my pets. Sleeeep….” xD '-'“…Are you gonna sing?” “Mmmmm-hm.” I’m pretty sure we were all delighted and surprised (well, most of us, *coughcough*) to not only hear Nonny sing but to 'belt out' his own rock solo about his underground realm! Jet did a fin-tastic job! Asking to hear more from him maybe asking for too much, since Nonny doesn’t really participate in the songs, but if we do end up hearing more singing from Jet, that would be awesome. If not…oh well. :C *And while I’m talking about Nonny, I loved how he appeared whenever the kids didn’t know what certain words meant. Classic Nonny. *The hoodie of invisibility. :D '-'Ohnoooooes! The Night Wizard’s got Bubble Puppy D8 *That whole scene where he’s looking for things to get the ring off of BP, I lost it at “MACARONI AND CHEESE?!” XDDDDD * “Oh for crying in my soup,” *“There’s something very wrong with my hat!” xD *I had a feeling the Night Wizard was bald. Now I can (hopefully) get to the comic idea I had :D *“I do not know who you are, or where you come from, but if you think you can wake up the Sun King, without the ring—which by the way is mine now—then you’re very wrong.” woah! *Wow how he goes up to the Sun King and rubs the situation in their faces, what a villain thing to do. xD '-'“You leave our friends alone! “Let them go, Night Wizard!” “And their little dog, too!” “…Hello.” *Butterflies, bears, and bats; oh my! *I love how the Night Wizard cracks up at his own joke, then gets chased off and Goby laughs. xD '-'HOLY CRUD, Raoul HISSED at them! 8O I thought stuff like that would be avoided. *I like how all the animals in this appeared to be actually threatening instead of just having a mean expression; they got up in the characters’ faces! '-'I totally thought of “The Circle of Life” when Gil raised Bubble Puppy towards the sun. I can’t be the only one xD '-'So, ''that’s why Raoul keep going to sleep. I forgot opossums are nocturnal. xD '-'''Now here is where I think the special hit a low point. A 'VERY minor one; nowhere near enough for me to dislike the special as a whole. (Are you kidding me?!) *What? The Sun King’s not mad at him? I guess there isn’t really a reason for him to be now: The Night Wizard’s plans got destroyed and everything turned out fine. He probably got the best sleep he’s ever had in years. xD *You don’t have any friends?! I thought the Lobster Soldiers and Raoul were your friends. O_o Maybe he only sees the lobsters as minions and Raoul as a pet. *I usually get annoyed when the badie of their stories end up being a big cry baby, but I wasn’t annoyed as much here, and even less annoyed during my other two viewings. We see the Night Wizard’s struggle and defeat. I guess he has more a reason to cry. *I didn’t expect him to give up that easily…but he was persistent… *I really like how Gil wasn’t so quick to become his friend xD '''-'''MR. GROUPER IS SINGING AGAIN'! AND HE MIXED THE SONG WITH THE “OUTSIDE” SONG!!!! CHJMCTXGXGXHFXRHXHGCJDHSRGJVHDBXFCNUKGKU *Pool party! *Customers! *BP at the end with the hoodie! *Such a good finale scene. -u- '''Final Thoughts' I like how the main characters who usually take the lead in an episode sort of stepped back and gave the rest of the cast a chance to shine. I think this special was much better than BPFFA: there were more songs, it was funnier, the plot was more interesting, and the Night Wizard made a better villain. No Little Fish and almost no fourth wall breaking? Say whaaaaaaaat?! 8O When they were heading into the Flutter Guppies Realm, Molly looked at the viewers and said “Come on!” and that was it. I liked that, it kept the focus on the story. I find it weird and interesting how the Night Wizard was a magical character but we didn’t see him use magic. Maybe he’s not a literal wizard; maybe he’s a “computer wiz” and just wears a costume. 0.0 And does he use the power of technology to raise the moon at night? O.O I find it funny how Molly and Gil were so concentrated on having customers that they didn’t ask for payment. xD I wonder when it’ll end up on DVD…I already have it recorded in HD on my DVR at home, but I might buy it if there are Behind the Scenes segments. I really hope there will be! 8D I also wonder if there might be a sequel. What would it be about? Would it still be LOTR based or something more original? And will we get to see other citizens of Bubbledom? The place looks pretty empty compared to the amount of land that’s in it. O_o To everyone who worked on this double-length episode, wonderful job! Please continue to be this awesome! :D To those who haven’t seen this special yet and ignored my warning, SHAME ON YOU! >8C And to those who have seen the special and bothered to read this, thank you. I’m glad someone cares about what I had to say. ^_^